


Late nights

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At altea college many students like to study in Voltron memorial library for example Lance usally goes to the library to hang out with his friends and keith...Well keith is a new transfer student from galra university and lances friends kind of "adopt" him bc he's shiros younger brother except for lance, lance of course creates a rivalry...lets see what happens





	Late nights

**Author's Note:**

> SO idk ab this, this is my first ever fic and idk if anybody is even gonna like it BUT OH WELL HERE I GO

"Do i have to go" whines keith as he rolls out of bed. "Yes keith you do, And trust me when i say you WILL make friends!" shiro says, a sly and cocky grin spreading across his face. Now keith KNOWS this smile he grew up that smile. You see, shiros family adopted him after his mom took off and dad passed away so keith grew up with shiros Cheshire cat grin, and nothing ever good came out of it.

keith trudges to his first class of that day and everything seems fine during his second class as well. It was only his fourth and final class when he got irritated. Some kid in his class was babaling and whispering all class to some chick next to him keith could BARELY pay attention as it is and didnt need this guy interupting anymore. so eventually keith snapped and said "hey why dont you shut your trap so i can get a education. stop bothering the poor girl so the rest of us can here." Thus shup up the kid real well, but that didnt mean keith wasn't seeing one of the ugliest glares he has ever encountered. The kid turned around in his seat and slumped over, keith felt oddly proud.

_________________________________________________________

 

"UGH who does that emo freak thinks he is. Well maybe he should chop off that stupid mullet to stop distracting everybody as well since its OUTRIGHT HIDEOUS" shrieked Lance. " ok ok bud calm down were gonna meet shiros younger brother soon you dont want him to think your a basket case" said hunk, Lances best friend and a magnificent cook. " yea your right, BUT THAT DUDE IN MY CLASS...UGH" moaned lance "i'll settle down for now though." 

everybody at the table were waiting for shiro to bring his little brother to the library, who just transfered from Galra university. The table consisted of several people. Including allura, a beautiful astrophysics major; pidge, a little gremlin whos an engineering major; hunk, lances best friend and also has the same major as pidge; Adam, shiro's boyfriend and an unditermined major; And finally, last but not least lance, an astronamy major. 

The whole gangs hang out spot was in the back of the library at a large table. Most of them usually were studying when they werent goofing around. There was seven seats at the table so there was always one empty and lance was exited to finally be able to fill that spot

_______________________________________________________

 

As keith and shiro arrived at the library Shiro had just finished telling Keith his friends names. " This isnt as bad as i thought it was gonna be shiro all i am is meeting your friends and boyfriend, Whats the catch?" Keith said suspiciously. " There is no catch Keith, except i want you to become friends with them as well they are really great people" pleaded shiro. oh okay, keith thought this isnt gonna be to bad and it will be nice to know people anyway and have some friends during college.

When they entered the library the place looked so much bigger than it does on the outside, There Was grand bookcases just filled to the top with books and it was quiet but still looked like people were socializing and having fun other than just mindless studying.

Shiro lead the way towards the back to what shiro calls "The usual spot". As keith keeps getting closer and closer he hears laughter and some banter as they arrive keith takes a swift look around the table keith doesnt even notice lance BUT lance sure notices keith... as keith is about shake Adams hand lance FLIPS. "HEY! YOUR THAT EMO KID THAT TOLD ME TO SHUT UP" booms lance. keith is very startled when a soft looking dark skinned boy stands up, holds an arm in front of lance and says "sorry for this, I'll make him apologize im hunk by the way" and outstretches his that isnt help up restraining lance.

After meeting everybody (and lance settles down) keith officially plops his butt down on the empty seat at the table. lance doesn't know how to feel yet about Keith yet, Lance doesnt rrally know if he should like him or not but that might change just soon enough

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...there it is its RIDDLED with mistakes and errors but oh welll


End file.
